


Солнце вышло покурить

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Ями всегда вызывал у Юлиуса гамму чувств.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro, Yami Sukehiro/Julius Novachrono
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Солнце вышло покурить

«Солнце ясное влюбилось в Луну,  
Но рассвет Луне висеть не даëт,  
Убивая её».

Юлиусу всегда нравился Ями — что-то в нём заворожило его ещё в их первую встречу. То, что он никогда его не боялся? Что он делал вид, что ему всё равно, когда Юлиус рассказывал ему про то будущее, которое он обязательно построит, но на деле поклялся драться за эти «глупые мечты», как он их называл, до последнего? Что он был готов поддержать любую его безумную идею, перед этим слегка его образумив и сделав из этой идеи что-то действительно стоящее?

Король магов и сам не знал. Должно быть, всё сразу и ничего из перечисленого. Ями был… Просто Ями. Таким знакомым, с ужасным чувством юмора, без каких-либо манер, с вечно прикуренной сигаретой. Всегда идёт напролом и может избить до полусмерти любого, кто посмеет обидеть его семью — или отряд, как они назывались официально. Естественно, он был весьма хорош собой — высокий рост, широкие плечи, смуглая кожа с множеством родинок, тëмные, почти чëрные волосы, ну и, конечно, его глаза.

Боги, его глаза.  
Серо-зелëные, как у кошек, так же лениво наблюдающие за каждым твоим движением, вроде бы  
безучастно, но с некой теплотой, которая, как казалось Юлиусу, всегда была в его глазах, когда тот смотрел на дорогих ему людей.  
Наверное, эта же теплота читалась в его глазах, когда Ями смотрел на него.

Это успокаивало. Знание, что, неважно, какую очередную глупость он придумает, неважно, как сильно другие люди будут бояться или смеяться с него, неважно, что от него отвернëтся весь мир — Ями всегда будет смотреть на него, как прежде, он будет тут, совсем рядом, всегда можно опереться о его спину и не переживать за неё — капитан Чëрного быка же здесь, зачем волноваться?

А ещё это пугало, причём до чëртиков. Понимание, что ему, всесильному Королю магов, нужен кто-то, нужен так сильно, что сердце в груди зажимало от сладкой боли, когда Юлиус видел его с кем-то другим. Конечно, Ями ничего не был ему обязан, и, как уже было сказано, он был чертовски красив, но это не сильно убавляло факта небольшой… Ревности, так это называют, верно?

Да, это была именно она. Именно она наполняла его лëгкие будто бы жижей, не давая нормально дышать, когда он видел Ями, искренне счастливого Ями, который нашëл свою судьбу и был доволен, она растекалась по венам каждый чëртов раз, когда он понимал, что не имеет никакого права на эту ревность, доносившую до мозга всего лишь одну мысль: «он любит не меня, он любит не меня, он любит не меня, он любит не меня- »

Не сказать, что Юлиус вообще рассчитывал на взаимность — он даже не смел на неё надеяться, а после того, как Ями нашёл того человека, не было смысла даже в попытке. Да и зачем ему рушить чужое счастье? Он Король магов. Он справится. Он должен справиться.

Но было ещё кое-что. Ещё кое-что, что существование Ями заставляло его испытывать. То, что доводило до ночных кошмаров в и без того короткие ночи, от чего иногда тряслись руки и нестерпимо болела голова. От страха за этого несусветного дурака, который просто не может стоять в стороне, а значит обязательно окажется в самой гуще событий, где будет чрезвычайно опасно и он может пострадать, и… Даже хуже. Юлиус боялся, действительно, мать его, боялся, что однажды услышит от кого-то, что Ями умер. Потому что это будет целиком и полностью его вина.

Вы можете сказать, что это глупо — как Король магов может быть виноватым в смерти одного из множества своих подчинëнных? Но Ями… Ох, Ями всегда был совершенно другим делом. Именно Юлиус подтолкнул его к идеи стать Рыцарем-Чародеем, именно он назначил его капитаном отряда, именно он отправлял его на самые сложные и опасные миссии, как бы не разрывалось сердце — он просто не мог доверить это кому-то другому, да и сам Сукехиро терпеть не мог отсиживаться в стороне, пока другие занимались делом. Так что, отринув эмоции, Юлиус отправлял Ями на эти задания, стараясь не обращать внимания на затруднëнное дыхание.

Дверь в кабинет вдруг открылась. Юлиус вынырнул из своих мыслей и повернулся к зашедшему гостю, отворачиваясь от распахнутого окна, из которого можно было наблюдать утреннюю столицу.  
Ями зашëл, как обычно, прикуривая сигарету и почëсывая правой рукой шею. Ясное солнце освещало его фигуру, позволяя более детально рассмотреть спутанные волосы, грязную и порванную мантию Чёрного быка, небритый подбородок и, явно свежий, красный, даже с небольшими оттенками фиолетового, засос в районе шеи.

— Юлиус но данна *, — позвал Сукехиро, смотря на своего Короля с теплотой и уважением в глазах, — вызывали?  
Юлиус шумно выдохнул, прогоняя уже бушующую по венам ревность и жалость к себе, стараясь не забывать, что Ями так зовёт его исключительно из-за высокого социального статуса, и ничего более, и не думать, что это тепло во взгляде не сравнится с тем, что бушевало в его серых глазах, когда он наблюдал за тем человеком.  
Вымученно улыбнувшись, он ответил, пряча за спиной чуть трясущиеся руки:  
— Да, Ями. Для тебя есть задание.

**Author's Note:**

> *Данна – обращение к покровителю, хозяину или господину, занимающему довольно высокое положение, имеющему высокий социальный статус. Также обращение к мужу.


End file.
